Felix's Relationships
Felix is shown to have an easy time interacting with various characters in the series. Because of this, he is able to manipulate others into getting what he wants and becomes very selfish as the series progresses. When he reveals his true motives, Felix treats others sadistically and taunts them often. Blue Team Originally, Felix shows great respect for the Blue Team of the Blood Gulch Crew and interacts more with them. After earning their trust, Felix began to hate the Blues, considering them morons, and wants to make them suffer, as shown when he betrays them. Tucker Tucker initially trusted Felix and fought alongside him during the Battle of Crash Site Bravo, where Felix helped Tucker recover after he was knocked out by collapsing rocks. Their relationship becomes rougher in Season 12 however, as the two constantly argue with each other. In Hit and Run, Felix becomes angry when Tucker disobeys his orders, but later compliments him for obtaining Federal Army secrets. Afterwards, when Tucker learns that Felix will not help him rescue the captured Reds and Blues without pay, he begins to see Felix as a selfish individual. However, despite their differences, Tucker seems to respect Felix. Unfortunately, after Felix tricks Tucker and reveals that he and Locus had been working together from the beginning, Tucker loses all respect and trust for Felix. The two later battle each other in combat during Fed vs. New, where Felix continuously insults and degrades Tucker, even going as far as to stab him. However, Tucker, with the help of Epsilon, manages to outsmart Felix and reveal the Pirates' plans to the Chorus armies, leaving Felix speechless. Caboose Felix and Caboose have not directly interacted with each other as of yet. Despite this, it can be assumed that Caboose initially trusted Felix during their first encounter, but lost that trust after Felix betrayed the Reds and Blues in Cloak and Dagger. Washington Despite Felix saving Wash from being shot in Neighborhood Watch, Wash did not seem to trust him. When Wash interrogates him in FAQ, Felix describes him as being "aggressive, paranoid, and a little melodramatic." After Felix reveals their situation and how many see the Reds and Blues as the "greatest military soldiers in the galaxy," Washington and the others help him prepare for an attack, although Wash still expressed his distrust towards Felix. The two speak with each other in Ready…Aim…, where Felix encourages Wash to rekindle his old habits, prompting Wash to return to his steel armor color scheme as well as provide him with information. However, in Cloak and Dagger, Wash loses all trust and respect for Felix when the latter mocks him and reveals his partnership with Locus. Red Team Originally, Felix shows great respect for the Red Team of the Blood Gulch Crew despite interacting with them less than the Blues. After earning their trust, Felix began to hate the Reds, considering them morons, and wants to make them suffer, as shown when he betrays them. Simmons After Felix explains many see the Reds and Blues as the greatest military soldiers in the galaxy, Simmons acts humble to him and later defends him when Grif talks back at Felix, as he did come to rescue them. In Fire, Simmons is saved by Felix from an explosion before escaping the canyon with him. However, after joining the New Republic, Felix begins to criticize Simmons and the others while refusing to help save the captured Blood Gulch Crew members if not payed, straining their relationship. In Cloak and Dagger, Felix reveals his betrayal by working with Locus and his mercenaries, shocking Simmons who questions why the two work together if they hate each other. As he reveals his true motives, Felix mocks Simmons and the others' trust in him, causing Simmons to lose all respect and trust for Felix. Grif After Felix explains their situation in FAQ, Grif back talks to Felix when the group refuse to help the New Republic, despite the fact the latter came to save them. Although he was one of the four to escape the battle in Crash Site Bravo with Felix, Grif seems to dislike Felix, such as for humiliating their rescue team in Training Daze. Grif also states to Felix "I think I liked you better when you thought we were super soldiers," when he tells them to not attempt to rescue their friends in Something Else Entirely. When Felix reveals his betrayal by working with the Mercenary Team and taunts the Blood Gulch Crew, their relationship becomes even worse. Sarge Although they haven't been shown to interact much, Sarge was excited when Felix told the Reds and Blues they were considered some of the galaxy's greatest soldiers. However, when Felix revealed he manipulated them and works with Locus, Sarge angrily calls him a "dirty liar." Felix then taunts him by stating he only lied about the group's reputation being correct. New Republic Kimball While they have been shown to argue, such as about his payment, it seems Felix and Kimball get along very well. Such examples include their discussion of the remaining Blood Gulch Crew's feelings after the battle of Crash Site Bravo and Felix following her orders without question. In Reflections, Kimball states she trust and cares for Felix, as he has been affiliated with the New Republic far before she became leader and she believes his motives are to finally prove himself better to Locus. Tucker even once thought they were in a romantic relationship, as he questions Kimball if they were "banging". However, it is revealed that Felix has been manipulating the Chorus Civil War to continue in order to eradicate the population of Chorus for Control. Along with this, it's implied Felix killed her predecessor, suggesting he only sees Kimball as a liability. After finding out the truth, Kimball loses all respect and trust for Felix, calling him a "son of a bitch." Rebel Medic While only a little interaction is shown between these two, Felix and the Rebel Medic seemingly have a good relationship. In Lost But Not Forgotten, Felix helped her take care of Tucker when he was injured and thanked her before she left. In Training Daze, the two are seen having a casual conversation, with Felix asking the Rebel Medic if he was "too good looking." Other Locus As early as their time in the UNSC, Felix and Locus have grown a rivalry and never got along. During their first shown encounter in Finders Keepers, Felix grew concerned when spotting Locus on a cliff nearby. In Neighborhood Watch, Locus shot Felix in the leg and threatened to kill him, but Felix simply insulted him. However, it was revealed in Cloak and Dagger that the two were working together all along, indicating their ability to fool others. Felix and Locus work very well together, as the two were able to continue Chorus' civil war, allude the people they work for, and complete certain tasks and missions convincingly. Despite their partnership, the two mercenaries continue to yell at one another and seem to have little respect for each other as well. For example, while Locus prefers to be quick and efficient in his missions, Felix prefers to be dramatic and plays with his victims, causing tension between the two. Even when they share the same opinion, such as the two showing concern the Blood Gulch Crew could become threats in Long Time No See, he later rebuffs it to get on Locus' nerves. Interestingly, Felix considers Locus to be crazy, when in fact he seems to be more mentally unstable (showing signs of ASPD), implying he projects his own flaws towards Locus. Control Despite being employed by Control, Felix seems to have little respect for it while Control treats Felix humorously. In Long Time No See, when Control threatens to cut the Space Pirates' pay to Locus, Felix interrupts and informs them how the rebel Blood Gulch Crew members might be a problem, but Control dismisses his concern. When Felix and Locus blame each other for the Blood Gulch Crew's escape in The Reunion, Control tells them "Gentleman. Though I'm inclined to further chastise you for your most recent failure, I suggest we focus on the opportunity at hand," angering Felix. Doc After meeting Felix in Neighborhood Watch, Doc treats his injuries for protecting him and the other Blood Gulch soldiers. Although questioning his methods, Felix appreciates his aid and explains everything during his interrogation. However, Doc and the others aim their weapons at Felix when they mistake him for a Freelancer. As of now, Doc is the only member of the Blood Gulch Crew who doesn't know of his betrayal. Carolina Felix has developed a hatred for Carolina, due to the latter infiltrating the Pirates' forces. After Carolina sees Felix discuss with Control and Locus on an audio log, she becomes horrified when he reveals the Chorus Civil War is a charade. When Carolina rescues the Reds and Blues in Cloak and Dagger, she faces Felix in close-quarter combat and soon overwhelms him. Confused and angry by Carolina humiliating him in their fight, Felix resorts to stabbing her in the leg before she escapes with the Blood Gulch Crew. In Fed vs. New, Felix calls Carolina unoriginal, after she tries to camouflage as mercenary and proceeds to engage her in combat. Category:Relationships